Warzone/World War III
'''World War III '''is a fictional conflict in various media, including video games. World War III has been a subject in Warzone. Warzone '''World War III '''was a global conflict between the dominant countries of the United States and Russia. After a coupe in Russia, lead by radical leader of Krazny, Viktor Fedorov, was a success, a Russian annexation of Eastern European nations followed. With the world immediately on high altert, a Russian invasion via the bering strait quickly followed in a week by surprise. By shutting down the defense network through a virus, the USA became vulnerable and an march to New York followed. After the POTUS got abducted, the US's last resort was in New York. With a special operations Task Force investigating possible trump cards of the Russians and found the compounds of a chemical weapon, ready to be launched from the San Fransisco bay in the conquered west coast of America. The launch was partly successful and although New York was spared, many European metropolises were struck by the chemical weapon and a Russian invasion was instant. But because New York was spared, the US forces managed to regain control of the defense network and launch a counteroffensive against the besieging troops, giving New York more time to stand. Because the US hadn't got any progress on the situation of liberating the west, an operation to turn the tables was set up, later known as Operation: Time Breaker. US special operation forces landed on the shores of the west coast of the United Kingdom, to reconquer London and save their President from the warzone. The President was savely extracted and London became the base of operations for all allied forces. The second part of Operation: Time Breaker was to destroy all remaining chemical weapons stored in Paris after being shipped from London via Rotterdam to the French capital. The operation was successful and the Russians were send further back to their homeland. The momentum of the allied forces kept growing and because of the intel gathered by a CIA SAD team, they started surrounding Berlin. To desperately turn the events, Fedorov tried to arrange a deal with the Chinese general to get the allies on their knees. Task Force 121 managed to delay the deal by compromising the meeting and supposedly assassinating Fedorov, who turned out to be a doubleganger. However, all Task Force 121 members were imprisoned in China. With the help of a double agent, most of the members managed to escape and gather intel on Fedorov's final stand, a worldwide nuclear strike. The last stages of Time Breaker were to surround the Russian military officials in Berlin and to capture them, making the ground forces vulnerable. The mission was a success and Russia was without any command an easy target for the allies. What seemed to be a victory could turn in a pyrrhic victory however, with Fedorov's last stand completely annihilating the whole world if exectuted. Luckily, Task Force 121 managed to shut off the missiles' launch in Vostochny cosmodrome and prevent global catastrophe. Aftermath The world was in ruins, but the forces started quickly to rebuild their fallen cities. Russia was left in disarray, with a by the allied nations' set up government going head on with the remains of Krazny. The world tried to forget what damage was caused by World War 3, but they didn't know it could've been much more destructive if not saved by the soldiers behind the lines of the war. However, the moral of the soldiers and civilians was low as a result of the war. This eventually created a wave that supported the anti-establishment movement of Typhoon.